Sin importar el tiempo
by alexdel
Summary: Aún en un futuro caótico lograron coincidir sin siquiera saberlo, un viaje al pasado podría ayudarles a comprender que sin importar el tiempo, ambos estaban destinados a conocerse; pero... nadie dijo que el alterar el pasado, fuese una decisión fácil sin consecuencia alguna.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen a mí, así como unas partes de la trama que provienen del anime y/o manga. Algunos personajes me pertenecen, así como el resto de la historia, está prohibida su copia parcial o total.

Aclaraciones: Trunks del Futuro tendrá su cabello de color lila como en un inicio en Dragon Ball Z, no se hará el cambio de apariencia que sufrió en Super.

*Importante: Prólogo sujeto a cambios próximos.

~Año 778~

No lograba recordar ni un solo día en que no allá estado viviendo en esa pesadilla, tampoco sabían cuántos días exactos han estado vagando por las calles y caminos, ni cuantas ciudades destruidas han atravesado en busca de sobrevivientes, los únicos vestigios de que alguna vez aquel lugar fue una civilización humana, son los edificios y las grandes manchas de sangre que cubrían los escombros y el pavimento, miles de manchas esparcidas por todos lados.

Escuchar los sollozos de las personas que habían logrado sobrevivir eran los únicos sonidos que podían presenciar, a menos que se encontraran en algún punto de la ciudad que estuviera sufriendo un ataque en esos momentos, de ser así, los sonoros gritos de desesperación, estarían resonando una y otra vez en sus oídos, causando un sinfín de escalofríos en su cuerpo.

La noche había caído hace unas horas, la luna resplandecía en aquella noche, en lo alto del cielo estrellado, el viento soplaba con una gran suavidad, ondeando levemente su cabello, se sentía tan fresco, que por un momento parecía que no estaba en el centro de lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad Estrella Naranja, sus ojos se habían quedado deslumbrados con la belleza del inmenso lienzo de color azul violáceo, con un mar de destellos dispersos.

Sus sentidos se alertaron al sentir un mano sobre su hombro, al depositar su mirada en la persona que se había colocado a su lado se tranquilizó, se había sumido tanto en aquel mar de estrellas, que no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. - Es hora de regresar. - asintió levemente, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azulinos.

—Cada vez son menos las personas que logran sobrevivir. — musito al ver nuevamente los edificios en ruinas, no podía sentir la menor presencia de vida en aquel lugar, observo que más adelante estaba el joven de cabellos azabache con heridas y polvo por todo su cuerpo, su vestimenta rasgada. Nuevamente había arriesgado su vida para erradicar a los androides y termino en pésimas condiciones.

— ¿Nada? — preguntó al ver que no había nadie más con ellos, al escuchar una respuesta negativa emitió un suspiro de cansancio. — Hemos terminado por hoy. — comenzó a elevarse, dispuesto a dejar atrás esa ciudad, seguido de aquel par.

— Gohan, ¿Cuándo me entrenarás? — se colocó delante de él para que no ignorara nuevamente el tema. — Sé que mi mamá te ha pedido que no lo hagas, pero necesitas ayuda. — se detuvieron los tres suspendidos en el aire, mientras esperaba la respuesta.

— No son cualquier rival, Trunks. — su voz se mostraba serena, trataba de hacerlo entender que no era fácil enfrentarse a aquel par de androides. — Aún no tienes la edad... — el aludido frunció el ceño al escuchar de nuevo esa excusa.

— Tú no tenías mi edad cuando enfrentaste a Freezer. — le replico, apretando sus puños. — Ya estoy por cumplir doce años, ¿cuántos más debo de tener? — cuestiono con gran molestia. — ¡Tú los enfrentas desde que tenías nueve años, comparado conmigo eras sólo un niño!

— Trunks, tranquilízate. — intento calmarlo colocando una mano sobre su hombro, sus ojos de color celeste denotaban gran preocupación.

— No lo haré y te pediré que no te entrometas en esto. — retiro la mano de ella y se acercó más al mayor. — No tengo miedo de pelear contra ellos.

El mayor de los tres sólo dio un suspiro con pesadez. — Será mejor que dejemos esta discusión para después. — notó como el menor de cabellos lilas iba a protestar. — Estamos en las ruinas de la ciudad, Trunks. — hizo un ademán con sus manos para que se diera cuenta del riesgo que corrían allí. — Es peligroso quedarnos aquí más tiempo, ellos pueden detectarnos, pero nosotros no podemos hacerlo. — su mirada estaba atenta a su entorno, en cualquier instante podrían ser atacados. — Vámonos de aquí, ahora. - dio por concluida la conversación y emprendió el vuelo con dirección a su hogar, siendo seguido por aquel par.

**~Ohayo**

**Gracias por brindarle una oportunidad a esta historia que desde hace años he querido escribir y publicar, tenia borradores que me daba algo de pena publicar, la saga de Trunks del futuro en Dragon Ball Z, ha sido una de mis favoritas desde que soy pequeña, fue una de las que más marco mi infancia, sin menciona el especial de Los dos guerreros del futuro: Gohan y Trunks.**

**He querido reflejar la gran admiración y cariño que siento hacia este anime y manga con este fanfic, así como también publicarlo en una fecha especial para mi, ya que de pequeña vi este anime junto a mi hermano mayor, es como un pequeño vínculo entre ambos, aunque en sí tenia planeado otro prólogo que era más sentimental, decidí modificarlo y el prólogo anterior volverlo el primer capítulo para explicar desde 0.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios y votos para saber si les agrada.**

**No será TruPan ni TruMai.**

**Fecha de Publicación: 14/04/2019 en fanfiction.**


End file.
